Mini Misty
by CharlieBoneFan
Summary: This is sort of an Alternate Version of "Buizel Your Way Out of This". Ash is fishing with Mini Misty and realizes his feelings for Misty. He needs to talk to her about it. Pokeshipping Two-Shot.
1. The Call

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Ages: Ash-14, Misty-14, Dawn-10, Brock-18**

Third Person POV

The sun was shining and the skies were clear. Ash, Dawn and Brock were traveling to the next town. They have been traveling for hours, so everyone was tired. Everyone decided to take a break and find a spot to rest. They chose an opening next to a river.

"I know lets go fishing" said Dawn.

"That's a great idea" said Brock while he was cooking.

"Ok" was all Ash said.

Dawn and Ash each got their fishing rods out. Brock decided that he was just going to cook, but he would watch. Ash cast his rod into the river. Dawn stood there trying to untangle her line. After a few minutes Ash reeled in his line with nothing on the hook. As Ash reeled his line in the whole way, Dawn glanced over and saw his lure.

"What's that?" Dawn asked pointing at his lure.

"Oh, this is my Mini Misty" Ash answered with a grin on his face "it works really well."

"Can I see it?" Dawn asked.

"No" Ash said cooly.

"Why not?" Dawn asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Because it is special to me, my old friend gave it to me as a gift for good luck" Ash said in a loving tone.

"Ohhh, so you like this girl" Dawn said with a huge grin on her face.

"No I don't, she just is my best friend" Ash said panicked with a blush on his face. With that last remark the conversation ended even though Dawn kept pestering him about it. Ash just ignored her.

_Later that day…._

The trio finally arrived at the next town. They stopped at the Pokémon Center for a place to stay the night.

Ash's POV

I couldn't fall asleep I had a lot on my mind. I was thinking about the gym battle I was going to have and Misty. I was mostly thinking about Misty. I couldn't get her out of my mind after today. I decided I needed to see her and hear her beautiful voice. I looked to my right and Dawn was sleeping peacefully on the single bed. I looked over the edge of the bunk bed to the bottom bunk to check on Brock. He was sound asleep too. I grabbed the rungs of the ladder and quietly started my decent. Pikachu was snoring lightly at the foot of the top bunk. I made it to the bottom and tip-toed to the door. I glanced back one more time as I grabbed the door knob and yanked the door open. I walked down the hall of the Pokémon Center looking for a video phone. I finally found one in the corner of the lobby. I started dialing the Cerulean Gym's number. The phone rang until someone picked up on the other line. That someone was Misty.

Misty looked at me rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she said "…Ash, is that you?"

I couldn't talk. Misty was so beautiful that I was at a loss for words. Her hair was down out of her ponytail hanging at shoulder's length. She had a small case of bed head which made her look cute. Her eyes were stunning. They sparkled even though she just woke up.

"Ash" Misty said more firmly as she started to realize who woke her up.

"Uhhh…" I said not managing to get much out.

"ASH" Misty yelled at the screen to me.

"Uh h-hi Misty" I stammered out as I shook my head clear of thoughts.

"What do you need Ash that is so important to wake me up at…midnight?" Misty sighed as she looked at a clock.

"I wanted to see you and hear your voice" I blurted out not thinking.

"Oh" Misty said blushing.

"So, I wanted to tell you something Misty" I said embarrassed by my previous comment.

"Ok, what is it?" Misty asked curiously.

"Well today I went fishing with Mini Misty and Dawn, my traveling partner, asked to use it and I told her no then we got into an argument. After the argument I realized how much I missed traveling with you and arguing with you." I said quickly.

"I miss traveling with you too" Misty said touched.

"There was something else I realized too."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Misty asked.

"I-I l-love you" I whispered under my breath, so she wouldn't hear me too well.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you Ash?"

"I love you" I stated more confidently and louder.

Misty's POV

My eyes started to tear up, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I thought I heard him say it under his breath but I didn't believe it. So I asked him what he said to confirm my thoughts. I stared at him wide-eyed. He looked worried. I realized why he looked at me like that. He thought I was sad because I was crying. He is so caring and sweet. I quickly wiped my eyes with my arm and smiled at him. His mood lifted a little but not much. I had to make him feel better so started to speak.

"I love you too" I said reaching my hand to the screen resting it there.

He lifted his hand to the screen resting his on mine making them overlap as he asked "would...you be my girlfriend?"

My heart skipped a beat in my chest; I had waited so long for this moment. I looked at him and answered "yes."

"Well if you are my girlfriend now, then I should take you out on a date."

I smiled and nodded my head as my eyes started to fill up with tears again. He started talking about how the date will start as soon as he gets back home to Pallet where he will call me and pick me up. He didn't tell me anything else about the date like where it was because he wanted it to be a surprise. We started up a new conversation talking about various topics. It was getting late and I let out a yawn. I didn't want the night to end, but I was getting tired. I looked at the clock and it was about three in the morning now. He looked at me with sad puppy dog eyes before he told me to go to bed. I waved goodbye blowing him a kiss in the process. I couldn't wait for our first kiss to happen. He waved goodbye to me before he smirked at my action and hung up.

Ash's POV

I hung up the video phone and walked down the hall with a huge grin on my face. I opened the door to Brock, Dawn, and mine's room. Everyone was in the same position as when I left. I climbed into bed falling asleep right away dreaming about my date with Misty. I woke with a shake from Brock telling me breakfast was ready. I scrambled out of bed ready to eat after last night's actions. I got dressed and headed to the lobby of the Pokémon Center to eat.

_Walking down the streets of the town…_

"So Ash, why are you all smiley and happy this morning?" Dawn and Brock asked. "Oh, nothing but a great dream" I said walking ahead, so that they couldn't ask more questions. Pikachu looked at me not believing everything I said, but he let it go. I glanced back over my shoulder to see Dawn and Brock look at each other and shrug their shoulders. I would tell them some other time but not now, or it would spoil the moment. For the rest of the day relaxing and shopping, I dreamed about the date I was going to have with Misty at the beach, one of her favorite places in the world.

**A/N: Hope you liked it.**


	2. The Date

Third Person POV

_Two months later…_

Ash was finally done traveling in the Sinnoh region with Dawn and Brock. Ash and Misty only talked to each other a couple of times since they confessed their feelings for one another. Each time they talked was when the trio would stay or stop at a Pokémon Center. Ash told Brock and Dawn about the date a week after his call to Misty. Brock was thrilled to hear about the date because he knew Ash and Misty liked each other. Dawn was a little confused about this Misty girl, so Ash had to tell her about the adventures he had with Misty. Ash also told his mother and she was glad her little boy was growing up.

Ash's POV

I hope Misty didn't forget about our date. I almost made it to Pallet Town and I wasn't ready to have us reschedule our date together. I made it to my house and opened the front door. "Hi Mom I'm home" I yelled.

"Ash, I didn't expect you to be home so soon" Mom said to me with a warm smile.

"I decided to surprise you" I replied.

"Oh Ash, that was so sweet of you" Mom said.

"Mom I'm going to call Misty now and tell her I'm home" I said as I walked past her to the phone. I picked up the phone and dialed the gym's number. The screen lit up and Daisy answered the phone.

"Like your Misty's boyfriend right?" Daisy asked immediately after she saw who I was.

"Um yeah, can I talk to her please?" I asked politely.

"Sure" Daisy said before she turned around and yelled "Misty come to the phone, your boyfriend's like asking for you."

"Ok" Misty yelled with annoyed look on her face as she came into view and replaced Daisy's face with her flawless one.

"Hey Misty, I just got home and was wondering if you would like to go on our date now" I asked hopefully.

"I would love to Ash" she answered with a smile.

"Ok I'll pick you up in a few minutes, just let me grab something first" I said before I hung up. I dashed out of the room and grabbed my backpack off the floor. I ran out the front door and down the street. It took ten minutes for me to reach Cerulean City and get to the gym. I planned out my route to the beach in Johto, so that we could get there faster than normal. I went into the gym and found Misty on the battle field. "Misty lets go it will take a while to reach our destination." She nodded her head and followed me out the door. I took her hand in mine and started down the road.

_Thirty minutes later…_

Misty's POV

I have been thinking about all the places Ash could take me to. He could take me to lunch, out on a boat ride, to the mall, or to a lake. There are so many places to go. We have been walking for quite a while. I was getting tired and wanted to rest, but Ash kept urging me on and telling me that it was a little farther down the road. I have never been down this road before, so our destination seemed like more of a mystery. Suddenly Ash stopped walking and announced our arrival. I wasn't paying attention because I was deep in thought, so I didn't know where we were. I blinked a few times and looked at our surroundings. I took in everything around me. We were at the beach. The sand was warm from the sun; the breeze was cool and calm, the Wingull were flying above us and the area was completely deserted. Everything was so perfect looking with just the two of us alone. I was speechless. I looked at Ash with tears in my eyes.

"Do you like it Mist?" Ash asked me while studying my face to see if I was happy or sad.

"No Ash I don't like it…I love it" I said teasingly.

"Great lets go swimming now" he said jumping up and down with excitement.

"But Ash I didn't bring my backpack or a swimsuit to swim in" I said with disappointment in my voice.

"That's ok Mist, I bought you one in Sinnoh because I knew you wouldn't bring one" Ash said with a smirk on his face. He looked at me before digging in his back pack for the new bikini. He smiled to himself as he found what he was looking for. He pulled out my new swimsuit and I gasped at the sight of it. The bikini was the perfect size for me and the perfect design. The bikini was white with red and blue triangles all over just like the shell of a togepi egg. I snatched the suit out of his hand and squealed with delight. I gave him a peck on the cheek before dashing off to a nearby changing room. He stared at me blushing. As I exited the changing room, Ash already had on yellow swim trunks with two long brown ovals on each side. They were like a Pikachu's fur pattern. I ran up to him and grabbed his hand dragging him to the ocean. He caught up to me a scooped me up bridal style still running toward the water.

"Ash what are you doing?" I squealed with my feet kicking up and down. I realized his intentions after I was too late. He tossed me into the water while laughing his head off. I came up for air and a wave pulled me down again. On my second attempt for oxygen, I emerged out of the water behind him. I jumped up into the air and onto his back for revenge as he toppled over. We laughed and splashed around for a long time until we got tired. He picked me up and gave me a piggy back ride onto the shore. He had two towels already laid out for the two of us. He set me down then took a seat next to me.

"Did you enjoy our date?" he looked at me curiously.

"Of course I did. I got to spend a whole day with you and at one of my favorite places in the world." He smiled and grabbed my hand gently squeezing it. I lightly squeezed back. We sat on our towels in silence enjoying the sunset. When the sun was halfway below the horizon, Ash looked at me with love in his eyes that I knew would be there forever. He slowly leaned towards me so I leaned towards him too. This is it. We're going to have our first kiss during a sunset, this is so romantic. We were so close that I could feel his breath in my face. Our lips finally touched and there were water Pokémon dancing in my head. We pulled apart and I smiled at him. Our first kiss was how first kisses are supposed to be but with a little more magic than usual.

Ash's POV

I looked at Misty. She was gorgeous in the light from the sunset. Her hair was down to her shoulders and the sun bounced off of it making it sparkle and shine. Her skin glowed while her eyes sparkled. She looked at me and noticed me staring. I knew this was the perfect moment to kiss her, so I leaned towards her. Our lips connected and all of the joy from my victories in Pokémon battles came together making my heart stop. We pulled apart. She looked at me and smiled. "Wow" I said with nothing else to say. She giggled at my comment.

"People always say that after an amazing kiss," she said "let's change that up." She gave me a wicked grin before tackling me to the ground knocking me over. She was on top of me staring into my eyes. I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off by kissing me roughly but passionately. We laid on the beach for what seemed like hours kissing only taking small breaks for air. In reality, only a few minutes passed before we got up to change and leave. We made it to the entrance to the beach before we looked back at the ocean and sand. I knew we would be back again someday. I kissed Misty on the cheek before taking her hand and heading home.

**A/N: The End. Please Review.**


End file.
